Morning, Violin
by Yuzuriha
Summary: Quickly and swiftly changing subject; Sumeragi Hokuto.


Morning, Violin  
  
/ _La fleur parle._ / 

Sumeragi Hokuto saw the early hours of the morning as she saw it on many other occasions. The  
colors were incorrect in the most beautiful sense, blurry and yellow-white, the memories of the  
night she had never slept in constricted only to stars, city stars that were artificial and created  
illusions in her mind about back then. Hours ago.

There was something amiss in the air when she breathed it, seeing the gray fall about the  
burgeoning sunshine in the morning, contemplating the number of murders already taken place  
that very night. Perhaps it was the smell; faint beginnings of life in Tokyo that morning concerning  
food and wasted gas, the puddles of vaguely acidic rain on the ground in tiny replicas of the  
ocean, mingling with the vision in her mind racked with boredom and curiosity of steel bars  
holding up the tunnel, of him grasping the bar and sliding down red tainted steel..

She dourly smiled at her own metaphors. What a world it was, as such things happened every  
day in a city like this. As much as she denied thinking of it, the imagery kept coming back to her,  
especially in recent times. Especially, while with him.

Looking toward the rain soaked stone wall he had jumped over, she mentally braced herself for a  
white hand to surface, gripping the concrete with a supernatural but refined physical prowess,  
finally then, showing his large, sun-colored eyes beating into the soul like a human heart about to  
expire.

She knew.

As much as the other five out there knew, she had watched him, befriended him, played with him,  
and became sure within months. His elite mannerisms, his beautiful charms that matched her  
own, and she came to love the killer, the assassin who was after her brother, eyeing him in the  
dark recesses of the world below at this very moment. She had no doubt that while he had gone  
to 'investigate', he by nature would not appear until the action was over, leaving his interest wholly  
devoted to other, more pleasing pursuits..

"Sei-chan.. master of pleasure.." she laughed out loud, disturbing a flock of birds singing gaily in  
the trees above, the little marionettes made of pale discolored clothes screaming out of her sight.  
As she watched, one of the birds caught in the telephone wires; a sickening wet sound  
permeating the air as it impaled itself in the jagged clips hanging there. 

It fell, quite dead, a meter beyond her pristine white shoes, splattering the street with blood, tiny  
trails dripping into the pretend ocean and dieing it pink. Horrific as it was, she stood her ground for  
a few moments, open mouthed, waiting for it to get back up again. It did not.

Curious, she stepped forward.

Gathering it in her hands, inspecting it's red insides, looking curiously at it's pretty black eyes and  
smiling at it, the poor little thing. Subaru had never been able to tolerate death. Particularly messy  
death. As a child he would sink into day long fits of tears, sobbing when he saw his ghostly  
acquaintances in the position of which some of them had died: miss traffic accident, mister  
cyanide suicide, little one's mother who smothered her with a favorite pillow. She had seen those,  
too. Was it different, now that she had known _him_?

She closed her eyes and longed for sleep. She could make believe then that it was indeed the  
ocean in front of her, the city smells transformed instantly into coastal salt, the murmurs of human  
beings diluted into the shouting of seagulls, her dream. He wasn't there, there was no murder,  
because animals would never do such things. In a way, she loved, in a way, she hated..

They became carnivorous. The gulls turned to ravens, feeding upon the body of the cute little  
white dove, the little bell on it's neck growing, crushing, ringing brazenly like the cemetary bell  
inside a Christian church. It moved as if alive with the tearing and crunching of it's body, ringing  
silently, a plea in death to stop the terror. It was in her hands.. eating away her hands. She  
opened her eyes and dropped the corpse in horror, the splash sending creeping towers of the  
pretend ocean towards her face, and she jerked away on instinct. A fault, the fault was hers, then.

"Subaru.. I feel for you.." she said quietly to him.

Looking to the place where the two of them had departed, Hokuto wondered where they had gone.  
  


/ _Etes-vous etrange?_ /

FINITION PROVISOIRE

One day, the author was thinking about Hokuto going on a murder spree. So she took  
the kotoris instead. : )


End file.
